Chapter 3
Chapter 3 is the third chapter in the Battle Vixens Manga Volume 1. Synopsis Gakushuu is seen fighting three students. He is able to knock one out causing the others to run away. He is then confronted by a girl in a maid's outfit who is here to deal punishment out to him, for fighting a lower ranked toushi. She is able to easily dominate in their fight, being able to easily kick Gakushuu through a wall. During the fight, between Gakushuu and the girl, Koukin, who is at his house with Hakufu, explains the reason why each Sacred Bead has there own color to her, stating that each color shows what rank each fighter is. The girl in the maid outfit is then seen, after strangling Gakushuu to unconsciousness, preparing to go after Hakufu. Summary Gakushuu is seen fighting a student and knocks him out cold, causing the other two students to run in terror. Gakushuu thinks to himself about how things have become recently because of the new student. He is then, however, attacked by a woman, in a maid outfit.Battle Vixens Manga: Volume 1 Chapter 3, pages 68-71 Koukin is seen training by himself when he is interrupted by a maid telling him his bath is ready. When he enters the bath, he is joined by a naked Hakufu who appears to be sleep walking, as she had become exhausted by all the fighting she had done the previous day.Battle Vixens Manga: Volume 1 Chapter 3, pages 72-77 Gakushuu is then seen, having his face already been kicked in an, bruised badly. He had tried to move but his arm had begun to tear, so he had knelled back down. He then asked who told her, and she simply replied that Enjutsu knew all, and that informants were inconsequential. The girl then asks Gakushuu, having a devious smile on her face, if fighting a lower rank fighter was worth the punishment.Battle Vixens Manga: Volume 1 Chapter 3, pages 78-79 Hakufu and Koukin are then seen sitting out in the porch, where Hakufu wonders why Koukin's and her Sacred Beads are different. Koukin explains that Sacred Beads are based on the fighters rank and the more toushis you are able to beat the more you rank up. Hakufu then realizes that Koukin is higher rank then him and is angered, as she remembers him being a crybaby. However Koukin explains to Hakufu that things are different and that he is far stronger then he was ten years ago.Battle Vixens Manga: Volume 1 Chapter 3, pages 80-83 Gakushuu and the maid continue there fight, as the girl in the maid costume is able to put two different set of handcuffs on his arms, and then begins to choke him with his own arms as she hangs from the other sides of the handcuffs. Gakushuu is then strangled until he is unconscious causing the girl in the maid outfit to let go. She then prepares herself as she seeks to fight Hakufu.Battle Vixens Manga: Volume 1 Chapter 3, pages 84-90 Characters #Gakushuu #Shimei Ryomou #Hakufu Sonsaku #Koukin Shuuyu References Category:Manga Category:Chapters